The lost queen of the dragons
by Fairy-lover123
Summary: Lucy saw her parents die with her own eyes. She was then raised by all dragons. She is part celestial wizard, part dragon slayer, and part cat! She is ten years old and the only thing she know is that she have to join a guild. But what guil will she join. Who will she fall in love with and who will save her from an eternaty of darknees. Bad summaty. But read it! It will be awsome!


**Hey! This is a new fanfic with Fairy tail! So just, write if you had ideas or something like that. Just so, you know I don't know who the main couple is gonna be but one of them is gonna be Lucy, so just name a couple with Lucy in it and I will see how many who will request that couple ;) Don't worry! There will be other couples as well ;) So enjoy the story! XD**

_It was a great day. The sun was shining and I was playing with my mom and dad. And of cause my doll Michelle. But then it all happened. The sky turned dark and my momma started running over to me while screaming my name and tell me to run over to her. I didn't understood a thing before it was too late. Suddenly, out of the blue, there stood a person beside me. He had coat with a hood on so I couldn't see his face. I just stared at him with no expression and didn't moved at all. I wasn't afraid of him because I could sense that he didn't what to do me any bad. I took me up._

_I could hear my mother screaming my name and I looked at her with sad eyes. I stretched out my arms to my mommy as a sign that I wanted to go over to her but the man just started go away with me in his arms. I tried to get out of his arms and started screaming that I wanted to be with my mommy and daddy. And then something happened I would never quite forget. My mother started screaming: "Let my daughter go"! With that, her hands started to glow. There came a bright light against the mystical man and me. When the light was gone, I was lying on the garden field in my mommy's arms. I looked up and saw blood coming out of my mother's mouth. _

"_Mommy are you alright?" I asked my mother and I was sure that she would say yes._

"_No, I'm not" She said. "I'm going to die Lucy and daddy is going to die to. If he isn't dead already"_

_I looked over at my father's body and saw he didn't moved at all. I looked up at my mother with tears in my eyes. She gave me a sadly smile._

"_Don't cry Lucy. It is all going to me alright," She said sadly. "I'm going to send you to the dragon world for some time and when you come back then I want you to search for a guild _'cough' _you can be in _'cough'_. The people in there will make you happy. _'Cough', 'cough', 'cough'. _Goodbye. Lucy…."_

_As my mother said the last word, I started to slight out of her hands and floating higher and higher in the air and more and more away from my mother and father. "MOMMY! DADDY!" I saw my mother fall to the ground lifeless. "NO!" _

Lucy P. O. V.:

I opened my eyes and gasped. I was sweating and I had trouble breathing. I had sleeping at night. If I sleep at night then I get that nightmare, but if I sleep at day then I will sleep perfectly weal. I sad up and saw at the clock that was on my night board on the right side of my bed. The clock was already 11 and I should had been up for more than an hour ago. I quickly got up and ran over to the mirror at my make-up table. Oh god, how do I look awful! My eyes are red and streaks under my eyes. That probably because I probably have been crying while I was sleeping and haven't slept very well. I ran out to the bathroom to take a quickly shower.

When I was done, I took a towel and raped it around me. I opened the door a little and looked out at the door to see if there was anyone in my room. _I thought I just sensed him but I guess not. _I walked out of the room and went over to my make-up table. I looked in the mirror and saw that I still looked a little bit horrible. I took my hairbrush and started brushing my hair when I suddenly sensed him. I sprang high up from the chair and landed on my bed. "Will you please stop doing that when you know I only have a towel rapped around me and nothing else"?

"Sorry but it's your own fault you know" A voice said to me. "Know you're gonna be late"!

I turned around and saw a man a black suit on. He had black messy hair and had an emotionless poker face on. But if you looked into his eyes, you could see a faint smile that just waited to show itself. It was Acnologia.

"Sorry, Acno-sama" I said using my adorable 10-years voice and my brown kitty eyes and looked up at him waiting for him to say it was all right. When he didn't I stopped doing that and looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm really sorry, Acnologia. It's just…."

He sat down on his knees. "I know you are scared but you have to go today" He took my hands in his and looked in my eyes. "I promise you that you always can come back if you need to. We will all be here. Me, Igneel, Grandine, all of us. We will be waiting" He stood up again and looked back at me with a smile. "Now get dressed and pack your backs. You will be going about an hour from now" He then turned around and walked away. He was always like this. Always trying to me cold but when he was sad you could really see it.

I got dressed, took my packed backs (I packed them yesterday just so I was sure that Acnologia wouldn't kill me if I slept over me), and got down stairs. When I got down, I was meet by many eyes. It was all the dragons. Igneel, Grandine, Metalicana, Weisslogia, Skiadrum and of cause Acnologia. Behind them was a portal. The portal there should take me back to the earth and probably to a forest in the middle of Fiore.

I said my goodbyes and walked over to the portal. _This is it. I'll be back on earth again and see it again. I have watched the earth from here but that doesn't count. I want to see it with my own eyes when I'm there. _

I looked back and waved with a smile before I walked into the portal.

The portal was full of colors but I didn't got to see them long because it only took ten seconds before I was on earth. When I was there, I was in the air! I started to fall. _Stupid Acnologia! He forgot to set it so I would be on the ground and not in the air. When I see him, again he is so going to pay! _

With that in my mind, I started screaming. Waiting for my body to fell the hard ground.


End file.
